Legend Of Zelda : Tides of Time
by Nina Angel
Summary: Chap 2 is now up. Rated for language. While adventuring in the Lost Woods, Link meets a girl named Kitty. People call Link's new friend, Gannondorf's daughter. Is she really Gannondorf's daughter or is she just a normal girl from another world? R&R pleas
1. Prologue

Nina Angel: Hello, I hope anyone, who reads this story, will leave reviews. Please tell me what you think in a review. Thanks. Enjoy the story.  
  
Legend of Zelda: Tides of Time!  
  
Prologue

Hello. This is a story about me. I'm Kitty, your average everyday normal school girl. I'm in high school, 9th grade. Straight "A" student, popular but lonely. Sure, I'm popular but that's only because I have straight "A"s.  
  
I'm 14 with long almost pure white silvery hair that is always down and never put up into a ponytail or styled at all. It just stays down, flowing almost to the ground, touching it. My bangs are long also, I always have trouble keeping them out of my bright green-blue aqua colored eyes. My outfit is always a T-shirt with blue jeans. I guess you can say I wasn't like other girls.  
  
With make up on their faces, hair put up, and wearing those fashion design clothing that makes them popular. I don't really have any friends because of that except my friends are just kids who also get straight "A"s. But only one thing separates me from those other smart kids, parents. I lost my parents when I was a baby. I lost my parents when I was just a baby. My older cousin, Ariane, says that they were murdered but I'm not sure if I should believe her or not.  
  
Anything could've happened to them. Maybe they both died in an accident? Or possibly just abandoned me? Maybe they really were murdered? I really didn't know for sure.  
  
Well, anyways, it was a bright sunny day with cherry blossoms in full bloom. Pink-white cherry petals were falling from the cherry trees as I walked to my home with my school supplies in hand. My friends, Acacia, Adam, and Akamu, were walking behind me. They were talking while I was lost in thought.  
  
"Hey, Kit, what's wrong? Kitten got your tongue?" Adam teased with a wide grin on his face.   
  
I sighed in a kind but annoyed manner, "No, I was only thinkin about our social studies homework that's due on Monday!"   
  
"You shouldn't worry about homework especially on a Friday like this." Acacia smiled, "After all, we have all weekend to do it."  
  
She cheered while walking backwards.   
  
Akamu stifled a laughter, "Like you would be able to finish it over the weekend."   
  
"Shut up, Akamu." Acacia growled.  
  
We all giggled as we approached the split ways in the road. The road split into 4 ways.  
  
"Well, I guess we should be goin! See ya!" Adam yelled as he and Akamu started walking one way towards Akamu's house, "Don't forget! Tomorrow, party at the pool place!"   
  
"We won't!" I waved bye to them as they disappeared down the road.  
  
"I guess we sould split too. Bye." Acacia smiled, walking off. "Yea, bye." I said.  
  
I watched as Acacia disappeared out of sight. I sighed. Boy, won't my cousin be pissed off at me. I walked down the road to my house but I suddenly got knocked over by a shadowy figure.

Nina Angel: I hope you all enjoyed this story. Leave a nice review. Thanks.


	2. Kidnapped

Hi! I'm glad i got some reviews.   
  
Bobette the Builder - I like your name. lol. Well, anyways. Thanks for the review.  
  
Storm the Panther - I'm glad you liked my Zelda story. :) I'll add more to Dragon and Phoenix soon.  
  
Legend Of Zelda: Tides Of Time!  
  
Chapter One: Kidnapped!  
  
"Who are you?" I yelled as the shadowy figure approached me.   
  
"You do not want to resist my capture, Princess Kitty, daughter of Gannondorf." The figure walked towards me.  
  
I started to feel scared. This isn't right. Princess Kitty? Gannondorf? Who was this Gannondorf?  
  
"W-who is Gannondorf and what does he want with me?" I asked, slowly backing away.  
  
I felt realy scared now and freaked out. I mean, some guy comes out of nowhere and calls me 'Princess'? This is so wierd!  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" The man grabbed my wrist tightly.   
  
"Let me go!" I struggled out of his grip but he was too strong.  
  
At least his grip was.  
  
"Gannondorf was the mightiest King there ever was! He was your father!" The man growled. "Come with me to meet your father!"  
  
"My f-father? What do you mean? I never had a father since my cousin said that he died." I said.   
  
"If you are going to resist then there will be no choice but to take you by force." I looked up as he raised his club high above his head.   
  
I screamed for help as the club came down upon my head. One sharp blow was all it took to send me into a world of darkness....... 


	3. Into A New World and Rescued By the Hero...

Legend Of Zelda: Tides Of Time!  
  
Chapter Two: Into A New World And Rescued By A Hero Of Time!  
  
I was riding Epona on my normal daily early morning strides. I'm Link. The Hero of Time and hero of all of Hyrule. I have sandy almost sun golden blonde hair and sapphire-sky blue eyes. My green Kokiri cap blew as the wind hit my face.  
  
I had my bow and arrows hitched to Epona's saddle bag, my sword, shield strapped to my back. I always kept weapons in hand just in case of danger or emergency.  
  
"Hyaa!" I urged the galliant chestnut colored white maned mare faster to pick up speed.  
  
The clip-clop of her hooves matched the beating of my heart as I rode her. Whenever I rode my horse, it was like as if we were one. As I was riding through the forest, I suddenly seen some figures dragging something on the ground. This was strange and odd behaviour. I got off Epona, patted her neck to soothe her, and to keep her calm.  
  
I took hold of her reins and guided her while following the figures. Epona whinnied and whickered gently as I comforted her.  
  
Kitty's Point-Of-View   
  
I woke up and found myself surrounded by some men. The same man that kidnapped me was still there.  
  
"Where am I?" I said, frightened.   
  
"You are in Hyrule, Gannondorf's rightful Kingdom." One man answered.   
  
"Hyrule?" I looked around and sure enough, I was in a forest, but I was still tied up.   
  
"Now get your fkin a up, before I'm forced to kill you, btch." Another man pulled me by my hair to my feet.   
  
"Ow!" I cried.  
  
It really hurts. He yanked my hair what would anyone expect? He dragged me roughly by my hair, but then an arrow flew by his head, missing it nearly by an inch.  
  
Link's Point-Of-View   
  
I left Epona next to tree, hidden behind some bushes, and ran to a nearby tree as I followed the men. I finally got to see who they were. I gasped at the sight of what those men had. They had an inoccent girl that was tied by ropes and she was being dragged and kicked. She looked like a kid that just turned into a teenager.  
  
She was struggling, but every time she resisted, they would hit her. Poor thing. A rush of anger rose through my body and blood. They kidnapped her and there was no telling where they were headed. I took out my bow and shot it at the girl's captor's head. It landed on the tree beside his head.  
  
Kitty's Point-Of-View   
  
An arrow flew past my captor's head and landed on a nearby tree.  
  
"What the fkin hll was that?" My captive yelled.  
  
The other men mumbled amongst themselves and looked around. Suddenly my main captor grew angry.  
  
"If there is anyone out there, show yourself!" He growled.   
  
"Certainly!" A voice answered. 


End file.
